


Games or Real

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Assassin's Festival, Established Relationship, Estrangement, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Rough Spot, Unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: She had enough wondering if Gladio truly loved her. Prompto was right, when was it enough?





	Games or Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathekael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/gifts).



> Vathekael's request on tumblr: “Are you genuinely interested in me as a person, or is this a game too?”, Gladio! :D plzhappyendibeg
> 
> Voila. Some angst with my OC and Gladio!

“Are you genuinely interested in me as a person, or is this a game too?” Aeyanna asked casually as she leaned against the door frame, looking at the behemoth who laid casually on the double bed they had booked for their stay in Lestallum for the Assassin’s Festival. She had just returned with Prompto, and had found him reading as he often did. He seemed happy to see her, but a distance had grown inside of her heart after seeing him flirt with Cindy, and some random girls in the street. 

Prompto had asked her when enough was enough, it seems she had reached that point right now. Just fed up with his ways. It at times felt like he didn’t see her. As if he rather wanted to be free, instead of in a - what she had thought - meaningful relationship. 

Yes, she knew he had a flirty personality. But he wasn’t single anymore, and he had dropped it for a while. But it had slowly slipped back into his ways again. She had ignored it. Had found it amusing knowing he would always come back to her. But it had started to become painful. Heck, at the festival, he had just gone off on his own without saying a word. For her to run into him talking up some chick. 

Jealousy sure was an ugly emotion, and she wasn’t so sure anymore if she was his number one. Or if he was coming back to her. 

He looked up startled at her, closing his book after marking where he was. “Aeya, what are you talking about?” She arched her eyebrow, her eyes sparking as her own rather infamous temper bubbled under the surface of her dark golden skin. 

“Are you for real, Gladiolus?” He almost flinched when she used his full name, knowing he was in deep shit when she did that. “You think I am blind or something? I have seen you sniffing the tails of those girls. Heck, even Cindy? Right in front of my nose?” She had pushed herself off the frame, her fingers curling up into a fist. 

“Astrals, Aeya. You know it is nothing.”

“Nothing? Oh dude, sure it is nothing. ‘I only say this to the pretty ones’ or ‘lucky to have found you.’. Even Prompto and Noctis were disgusted by your behavior.”

“You’re being ridiculous and insecure. It was just good fun.”

“Good fun isn’t flirting with other girls while ignoring your girlfriend. You’re being a fucking ass, Gladiolus.”

“And you’re being fucking clingy and a brat! Why am I even with you?” The silence that followed his thunderous exclamation could only be described as deafening, the weight of his words like stones on her heart. Gladio looked shocked at her, paling as he realized what he had said to her. 

“Yes, why are you even with me?” Her lips felt numb, her eyes burning with tears. Stumbling backwards towards the balcony. 

“No! Aeya! Shit! I didn’t mean it like that. Baby I am sorry!” She made a slicing motion, cutting him off before she pulled out one of her daggers. Feeling the King’s magic flowing through her veins. 

“Good night, Gladio. Enjoy chasing tail.” After giving him a mocking salute, she tossed her dagger and warped into the darkness - ignoring his shout of her name. 


End file.
